


A Touch of Silk

by Aragem



Category: She-Ra and the Princesses of Power (2018)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Canon Non-Binary Character, Consensual Sex, Gen, Hedonism, Masturbation, Oral Sex, Original Character(s), Other, Seduction, Slice of Life
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-11-24
Updated: 2020-05-08
Packaged: 2021-02-26 06:21:33
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 4
Words: 11,648
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21549046
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Aragem/pseuds/Aragem
Summary: Eva Hayes (an OC from Bridget: What Came Before) meets a seductive shape shifter, Double Trouble at a party.  Smitten, Eva follows Double Trouble into a night of hedonism and passion which reopens old wounds.For updates and more, go to my Tumblr page: RebelCourtesan
Relationships: Double Trouble/Original Female Character(s)
Comments: 11
Kudos: 30





	1. Chapter 1

She adjusted makeup in the compact mirror — a slow swipe across the lower lip with crimson lipstick. Her teeth were white in contrast to the red. The eyeshadow made her blue eyes stand out, and a brush of a mascara brush made her lashes fan outward.

Satisfied, Eva pocketed her makeup travel kit and waited for her date to finish with his phone call. The back seat was roomy, comfortable for excursions into the city and . . . other activities. Her date was a handsome man, blonde, nice tan, and perfect dentistry, but was more interested in his phone than her. He was a producer or director; she couldn't remember which. He was low end, successful to afford a good lifestyle, but not popular enough to be widely known.

He had asked her out to the theater and having nothing better to do; she accepted his invitation. It was to see a theater drama in the city's entertainment district. Eva opened the theater brochure to scan the names of actors. There was none that she was familiar with, but her acting career had been quite brief. As one director told her, she was better for a job of looking pretty than acting.

One name caught her attention for not only was the actor playing two characters, one a male role and the other a female role, but the name was quite strange — Double Trouble.

What kind of name was that? Was it a stage name? And what kind of actor would use it as a stage name?

She'll find out who they were during the play and after. Her date had a private invite to an afterparty with the actors and theater staff. She was going as his plus one to brush shoulders with the stars and producers. Eva wondered if he was hoping to poach a star or two from the theater.

For a while, she thought he directed porn, but it was independent films. He just happened to create a successful movie in the entertainment community adored, and he was trying to catch that lightning in a bottle again. However, the competition was fierce, and chances were he would never enjoy such fame again. Even now, his name was slowly being forgotten by the echelons.

The theater already had a collective of people gathering at the doors. The tight skirt of her black dress would make it difficult to get out of the car if she didn't have plenty of practice already. Her date was courteous, she had to give him that, but his phone was never far from his ear. It was over some deal he was trying to get, a tv movie or series, she couldn't tell which. At least, she was left alone to her own thoughts, and he wasn't grabby . . .yet.

It was on auto-pilot that she followed him to their seats. He got them seats in the front center, only two rows from the front of the stage. Eva set her little black purse on her lap and distracted herself with her phone before a jamming signal was sent that disabled all phone service during performance.

She deleted a few texts from her mother without reading them. There was an email from her agent about an audition for a lingerie ad. It wasn't that she was hurting for money, but she wasn't some pretty girl fresh off the bus and desperate to get her face out there. Eva had standards that needed to be met for her to be happy.

Her phone went blank as the theater dimmed. Slipping the phone into her purse, she looked over at her date and saw that he had been caught in mid-call. He frowned at the phone and then at her.

"Sorry, I . . . I'll be right back. This was important," he said, rising quickly.

"No worries. I know how it is," she said, smiling reassuringly at him.

The words barely left her mouth before he was hurrying down the aisle and outside where his phone could pick up a signal. Eva turned her attention back to the stage, relying on it for the nights' entertainment.

Thirty minutes into the play, Eva was already bored. The actors were good, but the writing was suffering too much exposition and lousy dialogue. It looked almost silly, with the actors doing their best. She hid a yawn behind the motion of scratching her nose. The seat next to her was empty as her date hadn't returned.

Then they came to a bedroom scene where a nervous woman was anticipating her lover. She paced back and forth, monologuing of her guilt of betraying her marriage vows and almost convinced herself to leave before his arrival.

Before she could will herself to leave, the door opened, and a beautiful man came inside. Tall, broad shoulder with curls of long dark hair cascaded across his shoulders. The line of his nose was perfectly straight, and smoldering eyes glowed like embers at his mistress.

Eva shifted in her seat, her interesting piquing with the play. Yum, why hadn't she see this man before? A man this good looking should be circulating in the modeling community or be in a steamy soap with his looks.

The scene played out, and the man seduced his mistress. His voice was a deep, rich purr that felt like fur on her skin. Eva's eyes stayed on the man, drawing her tongue across the corner of her mouth when he drew sculpted fingers down the woman's neck and wishing as hard as hell that it was her in the woman's role.

It had been a while since she was so aroused without physical contact. When the man held his partner and lowered her onto the bed, Eva chewed her lower lip and pressed her hand across her lap. What was his name?

Her pamphlet was in her purse, and she carefully drew it out. With her decent night vision, she made out the name next to the character, or characters, name — Double Trouble.

This was Double Trouble!? He was so masculine, and he was also playing female's roles? It was either going to be laughable or hot.

The play continued, and her date didn't return, not that she was missing him as her attention was focused on the play, looking for Double Trouble. The next scene featured one of his two female roles, and when she, yes, she arrived on stage, Eva stared.

It was not the same person. This woman was too short to be him, and her hair was honey blonde with full breasts barely contained in her red dress. The woman's crimson lips were full, kissable, and pearl white teeth gleamed as she spoke. Her voice was feminine, smooth like thick milk cream. Eva felt that warm cream pouring into her belly.

Her date still hasn't returned, and the person closest to her was seated several seats away with eyes on the stage. Eva pressed her fingers on her thigh, and slowly inched the skirt up a few inches, near the lace tops of her stockings. Her fingertips drew small circles on her inner thought as she continued watching.

There was a back and forth between the couple on stage. The man threatened to kill the woman, but she laughed it off, her voice dripping with confidence and sensuality. This was a woman who knows the sexual hold she has over others and lords it over them without any trace of disinclination. Sparks were flying between them, angry and lustful. Eva didn't need to have seen the play to know how this scene would end. And sure enough, the woman made a scathing remark that resulted in her being shocked against the wall with a raised fist inches from her face. Instead of a blow, he shoved his mouth against hers as if to eat her from the mouth down. Hands fumbled with clothes, pulling, and tearing. Eva traced the edge of the black lace encircling her thoughts, her eyes only for the woman portrayed by Double Trouble.

Was it a shared stage name? Did actors do that? Theater and show business tended to be pretty cutthroat with everyone trying to get their name out there in the public eye. It was rather unusual for actors to share the same stage name.

Her fingers stroked the thin fabric between her sex and the open air. It wouldn't be the first time she enjoyed herself in a dark theater. Chances were she wasn't going to be getting any from her date unless he can put the phone down long enough. She teased the cotton with small circles, using her purse as a shield. It was already moist and quite warm.

The actress moaned as she lifted onto the edge of a vanity, her creamy thighs parted, exposing ebony garters beneath the hiked skirt. Hot desire spread through Eva's chest, and she applied more pressure in her strokes.

Not too much, just enough to feel good. A nice quiet orgasm to make up for the shitty date. The heel of one shoe dug into the soft carpet, making a little indentation. Eva closed her eyes, listening to the actors moaning in the throes of passion, and Double Trouble's voice filled her ears.

Moan for me, honey, just like that. Yeah, keep that up.

It took will not to rock in the seat lest it made a nose to draw attention. Her toes curled in her shoes, and she couldn't stop the sudden tremor in her knees and thighs, but when the moment passed, she sagged in her chair, her chest rising and falling.

Drawing a breath, she sat up and opened her eyes. A pair of yellow, almond-shaped eyes with black slits stared back at her. Eva froze, the afterglow switching to chills in a split second. The eyes were on the face of the Double Trouble actress.

She was lying on her front atop of the bed with legs bent and feet slowly bobbing as her partner monologue the difference about lust and passion behind her as he dressed. Eva supposed she was supposed to appear bored and disinterested in the lecture, but the eyes were focused . . . on her!

Eva swallowed, closing her thighs, and tugging her skirt back into place. She knows . . .she saw me . . .watched me . . .

Eva blinked, and the eyes were gone, replaced by the normal blue eyes of the actress that now looked quite bored with the whole ordeal. Eva slowly rose and hurried down the aisle towards the exit. There was an almost pleasant slipperiness at the apex of her thighs that she experienced with each step.

The eyes followed her, from the seat to the exit doors. She felt them on her like a solid force on her back.

In the restroom, she cleaned herself up, washed her face, and reapplied her makeup. The more she thought about, the more likely that what she saw was just a reflection of the stage lights in the woman's eyes. She may have been wearing special contacts to reflect the light.

Eva snapped her makeup compact closed and tucked it away in her purse. After making certain her hair was fine, she left the restroom and found her date in the lobby.

He smiled when he saw her, "Hey, taking a bathroom break?"

"Yes," she said, irritated at the question with an obvious answer. "Are you going back in?"

"Yes, what did I miss?"

About half the play. "Not much. Just the actors rolling in bed."

He held out his arm, and she dutifully took it and let him lead her back to their seats. The play continued, but she paid it little attention. She was ready for it to be over as the Double Trouble actors didn't make any more appearances.

Finally, the play ended. She stood with the rest of the audience to applaud as the actors came out. Her eyes spied the female half of the Double Trouble duo, but what about the gorgeous man?

The woman raised her hands above her hand and with a wicked smile, changed — darkness with roaming green lights. For a second, the woman's body was framed in that spatial darkness, and then it changed shape, narrowing and lengthening into a different body. The gorgeous man with the dark ringlet hair waved at the ground, much to the delight of the audience.

Was this a trick of the light? Or . . .well, shit. She should have known.

A shapeshifter. Highly sought in theater circles as they tended to change into costume without the need for tailoring or makeup. They were excellent understudies. She had read a magazine article about a shifter in Argentina who performed a play by themselves and received a standing applause.

Whoever it was, was excellent, quite good for a low-end theater like this. Why would a shifter get a job with this troupe, or was it a favor? And what did they really look like?

The curtain fell before the shifter was inclined to reveal themselves. People began gathering purses and coats and file out. Eva moved autonomously with her date, thinking about the yellow eyes. It wasn't the effect of the stage lighting, but a peek at the shifter's true form. And those eyes had been on her, watching her . . . pleasure herself right there at their performance.

Eva felt her face turn bright red at the thought. And it had been a long time since she felt so bashful. She had masturbated while a partner watched her, but that had been on purpose, a means of entertainment. This had been personal, private, and they had watched her like a voyeur. Or maybe they had no choice, but to look as Eva was the one who chose to do such a thing in public and where else could they have looked other than at the audience.

Yet, the humiliation was sweet, like a warm piece of chocolate melting in her mouth.

***

The party was held at the condo several blocks outside of the entertainment district. Cars parked along the streets, and a bouncer stood out on the lawn to prevent crashers from entering. Her date's name was on the list, and being his plus one granted them both access inside.

Low music with a steady beat contributed to the cacophony of laughter, conversation, and the clink of classes. Sycophants and fans were praising actors while others were schmoozing and trying to hook up with prospective paramours or partners. Eva drew a few gazes, some assessing and appraising, and others judging and envious.

It wasn't long before her date was drawn into conversation with other producers and potential clients. She stood at the bar and helped herself to a glass of champagne in a tall fluted glass. Her eyes scanned the room, looking for the shifter, but then they might be disguising themselves as one of the human guests to protect their privacy.

Maybe it was better not to see the owner of the yellow eyes in person. It would certainly save her some embarrassment.

"Was it my first scene that got you hot and bothered, or did it start with the second scene?"

Eva nearly dropped the glass and turned around. The tall, swarthy man that poured her the champagne was giving her a toothy beneath a dark mustache. He was holding a champagne flute and leaning against the counter towards her.

"Excuse me?" Eva asked, took shocked to take any offense.

The man's eyes blinked . . .vertically. When they opened, they were yellow.

"Oh, God," Eva whispered.

The surreality was almost overwhelming. The man's frame darkened, becoming dark as black ink with specks of green dust flowing and churning. The frame narrowed, becoming sleek. The hand holding the glass shifted and molded, becoming slim with long fingers that held it delicately. When the darkness abated, a long limb reptilian stood in the man's place. Long chartreuse hair fell over small broad shoulders with undercuts shaved close to the green scalp. They were a black leotard with long triangular slants cut from the sides exposing more skin and long gloves extending from the upper arms left the thumb and first two fingers exposed.

"Sorry to disappoint. I couldn't claim such an esteem moniker," the shifter said, sliding up onto the table on their stomach. They kicked up high heel boots crossed at the ankles. "You'll have to settle with me. Double Trouble."

Eva couldn't stop the blush rising to her cheeks. Swallowing, she struggled for something to say but came up empty. Never before had she been caught at such a disadvantage. She was usually more guarded than this. "Eva Hayes . . .I enjoyed your performance."

"You certainly did," Double Trouble purred.

Her hand tightened around the glass stem enough that she might break it if she applied any more pressure. "I . . . I'm sorry . . ."

"Oh no, no," the shifter shook their head from side to side. "I'm not asking for an apology. It was better than any applause I ever received, and I do enjoy applause."

Was it possible to pass out from having too much blood going to your head? Their voice was rich, deep, and soft. If it were a blanket, Eva would wrap herself in it from head to toe. _Oh, God, I'm getting flustered like a schoolgirl with a crush. I've never been like this with anybody before. I'm usually on the receiving end of this._

"So, did you?" Double Trouble fluidly shifted around to perch on the edge of the bar with long legs crossed and tail arched behind them.

"Did I?" Eva said.

"Get off?" Double Trouble said, taking a small sip of champagne.

Oh, they were very forward, but then she was the one who masturbated during their performance. She had opened the door, and they were merely walking through it. She was taken so off guard that it was hard to collect herself to speak.

They raised an eyebrow, noting her silence. "If I'm making you uncomfortable, darling, I'll. . ."

"No, no, you're fine," Eva said quickly, not wanting them to leave. Unconsciously, her hand closed around theirs. Despite their reptilian appearance, the skin was very smooth and soft, like silk. Heat spread in her lower belly from the skin to skin contact. "Yes. I did."

Their fingers linked with hers. "That's good to hear. Would you like to again?"

Eva blinked. "Pardon?"

Double Trouble grinned, showing off rows of sharp teeth and brought their glass to green lips. Instead of tilting the glass back to roll the liquid to their mouth, a long tongue went down the flute and lapped at the champagne.

It was like a supernova went off in her stomach and was burning everything inside of her. Eva's hand tighten on Double Trouble's, excitement letting her find words to speak. "So I don't misunderstand . . . are you showing off? Or offering?"

The shifter grinned, drawing her closer by the hand. They had a wonderful rich musk that reminded her of freshly cut flowers. "Inviting. There's a bedroom upstairs. Second floor on the right."

Was this happening? Well, it had happened before at other parties she had attended. Usually, when she was bored or wanted to make her date angry. This was new, different, and exhilarating. "Won't the owner have locked it?"

"With a thumbprint lock," Double Trouble said, setting down the champagne glass and held up the freed hand. It turned dark and shifted, growing to a man's hand. Instead of long fingers, they were large with think knuckles with the prints stand out in stark relief.

Their hand let go of Eva's hand and slid up her arm. She shivered as soft skin slid up her elbow, her upper arm, shoulder, and neck. The hand cupped her cheek, the thumb lightly caressing the cheekbone. It was all she could do not to melt into it.

"I'll meet you there in five minutes, darling," Double Trouble said, slipping away.

Her cheek felt cold, where they withdrew their touch. Chewing her lower lip, she watched Double Trouble transform again, this time into a plain girl in a modest dress, someone who won't attract attention.

Eva downed her champagne glass in one gulp, trying hard not to quiver like an excited child on Christmas morning. Then, keeping her head down, she headed for the dark staircase on the other side of the party floor.


	2. Chapter 2

God, I never felt like this. This must be what girls going to prom to lose their virginity must feel like? Or virgins on their wedding nights. 

No one stopped her from going upstairs. Everyone was more interested in enjoying the party and each other than a lone woman, even beautiful, going upstairs alone. Eva made a quick scan for her date but didn't see him. He wouldn't miss her; he'd have to pull his head out of his ass for that.

Her heart hammered in her chest faster and faster as she mounted the stairs. She needed to slow down before she tripped on her high heels and broke her neck on the stairs. There had been times in her life that she thought dying wasn't a bad idea, but tonight wasn't one of them.

The hallway was empty as the party and drinks were downstairs with the high nasally laughter and hush of gossiping whispers. Eva felt the chill of an AC touch her shoulders, and it brought her nipples into hard peaks beneath her dress. They pushed against the dark fabric of the dress. The only time she ever wore a bra was when she went to church or confession.

There was a door with a thumbprint lock, the bedroom. There was no sign of Double Trouble, but then they may already be inside. It occurred to her this could be a ruse to get her alone and rob or hurt her, but she didn't get that vibe. Yes, Double Trouble was a shapeshifting actor, but she's been around a lot of actors and bullshitters for years and could spot someone with ill intent towards her like a needle in clear water. 

The door opened before her hand touched the knob. Cold air blew into her face from inside the room. Eva went inside, feeling the heat rising to the surface of her skin, warming her. A hand on her arm drew her deeper inside as the door closed behind her. Large, masculine hands pulled her against a broad chest, and an open mouth pressed over hers in a deep probing kiss. 

Was this Double Trouble taking on a male visage? Or had she been tricked by the shifter? Whichever it was, at least the kiss was pleasant. Hands slid up her sides, fingers pressing and prodding her shoulder blades. Darkness shifted with green sparks before her, and the kiss resumed, different this time; softer, smoother, and no less thrilling. Firm breasts brushed hers, and she grinned against her lover's mouth. 

"Giving me a taste of both worlds?" Eva whispered. Her teeth caught her lover's lower lip and held onto it for a moment before letting go.

"More like a taste of everything, darling." 

A knee pressed into the apex of her thighs, and her back flushed the wall. Parting her legs, she drew both hands down a set of smooth shoulders and back, her fingers seeking a catch or zipper of the dress. Then the body shape changed again, switching to a broader masculine frame, her palms slid over the semi-smooth surface of a velvet suit. Strong hands hooked the hem of her pencil skirt and pulled up past the tops of her stockings. 

Hands splayed open on labels, pushing them open, feeling firm flesh beneath the silk shirt. Her finger caught the buttons, which she undid with teeth biting her lower lip in anticipation of naked flesh. 

Their lovemaking moved against the wall until Eva's hip bumped the edge of a desk, and she was lifted onto it. Her mouth tasted firm lips edged with grizzled to soft, plump lips, but the only always tasted the same on her mouth - champagne with an after taste of cherries. 

There was one more shift, and she was nose to nose with Double Trouble's true appearance. Long, talented fingers stroke the crotch of her black thong, pressing into the delicate divot there.

"You are wet like a kitten left out in the rain," they breathed. "Has it been a while, darling, or had there been a string of boring dates?"

She locked her hands behind Double Trouble's serpentine back, drawing them close to stand between her open knees. "Let's call it a series of bad luck, but I think it's changed, don't you?"

A large toothy grin split their face, revealing a jagged row of teeth that almost gave Eva pause. "The same can be said for both of us."

This time, they didn't change their shape but remained as themselves while Eva undressed them. There was a hidden zipper just beneath the small hook at the choker. Silky beautiful green skin lay exposed from neck to waist, and Eva drank it in with her hands and hands. Incredible heat and joy surged between her thighs, gathering into a ball of lust in her stomach. 

With a solid kiss on her mouth, Double Trouble laid their hands on her knees, spreading them further apart with slight pressure as they knelt. Eva pant twice before drawing a quick breath as an inferno of pleasure reached up from within her to seized her throat. Her hands braced on the blonde hair between her thighs. Her chest hitched, and her stomach flexed as an orgasm rippled through her. 

_ God, I never orgasm so quick before. They know what they're doing.  _

Two orgasms later and Eva noticed that the top of her dress was peeled down to her middle, exposing her breasts. She wasn't sure how this happened; if she had done it herself or Double Trouble had managed it while going down on her. The AC was turning her nipples into hard sensitive nubs. 

Double Trouble was standing, stretching their jaw with a satisfied gleam in their amber eyes. "Enjoyed yourself, dear?"

"Better than applause," Eva replied. Her underwear hung was precariously onto her right ankle. When she shifted her foot, it landed next to the shoes that had slipped off during the throes of ecstasy.

"Now that we finished with the pre-show," Double Trouble said, with their hands together with a coquettish smile. "Where do we do the main event?"

Eva scooted off the desk and landed wobbly legs. She clung to Double Trouble to steady herself and melted into an embrace. "Where do you suggest?"

"Oh, darling, where do I begin?" They supported her weight with ease, taking her hand in theirs and swaying with her as if they were slow dancing. "There's plenty of room on the desk, the bathroom is fun and convenient for any messes, the carpet looks comfortable enough, but it's been a while since I played Seven Minutes in Heaven."

"Just seven minutes?" Eva playfully quirked a brow. 

"Maybe it was twenty-eight minutes in heaven," Double Trouble responded, giving her a dip.

When she was lifted up, Eva said, "Let's keep it traditional. The bed's right here and looks comfy."

"And plenty of room too."

The satin sheets felt good on her skin, and she was sure many a nude lover had shared this bed with the owner. Maybe they weren't the first people to sneak in here for a rendezvous. And having sex where they weren't allowed made it all the more thrilling. 

Double Trouble's tail wrapped around her leg like a snake trying to make love to her, surprisingly strong and more prehensile than she would have expected. The tail served as an extra limb, keeping her legs apart for exploration and penetration. Eva quickly learned that wasn't the only exotic thing about sex with shifters. Double Trouble changed their appearance multiple times throughout the sex. One moment, Eva would be embracing Marilyn Monroe only to draw back to be in the arms of Clark Gable. It was like being on a roller coaster blind with not knowing the rail system design. Every twist and turn was a surprise and a delight. Double Trouble flowed between genders with the fluidity of water turning hot and cold, and sometimes they combine the two in beautiful ways that Eva never experienced. 

In the end, Eva collapsed onto the bed, panting to catch her breath. Her dress was scrunched at her middle, and her stockings were rolled below the knees. Double Trouble lay beside her in their true form, nude, with their tail coiled loosely around Eva's leg, the tip lightly tickling the back of her knee. 

"Oh. My. God," Eva whispered, her breasts rising and falling with each breath.

Double Trouble looked like the cat who ate not only the canary but the family dog as well. "Was it as good for you as it was for me, darling?"

"Oh. My. God," Eva repeated. "I . . . I think you ruined regular sex for me."

"Sex is sex, dear heart," the shifter drew a hand across Eva's stomach, pushing up on one elbow to look down at her. "You just have to get creative."

"God, I need a shower," Eva sighed, feeling the sweat congealing on her skin. Good sex was messy sex, but that proved inconvenient when she needed to get dressed and get a ride to her apartment. 

"Shower's over there," Double Trouble nodded towards a door. "I had a look around while I waited. It's a nice big shower too . . .plenty of room and a rail to hold onto . . ."

"My body needs to recover first," Eva said with sincerity. Her body felt like rubber, and all her nerves were tingling. "A quick shower sounds good. Is the party still going strong?"

"Oh yes, I've seen these things last until 3:00 in the morning," Double Trouble said, unraveling their tail from Eva's leg. "Go have a shower, darling, I need to rest for a bit too."

Eva sat up, feeling some trepidation of leaving the room without Double Trouble. So . . . was this it? She takes a shower, and Double Trouble made their exit while she was absent? She wasn't one to protest as she had done it many a time after a tryst as she had no interest to continue the night or be committed to continuing the night's activities, but now she wasn't ready for it to end. At least, not yet. Maybe she should have taken Double Trouble up on their offer to shower together.

As if sensing her thoughts, Double Trouble kissed her left breast, giving the nipple a quick tug with sharp teeth. "I'll be right out here waiting, lover, then you and I are going to a party."

"But we're already at a party," Eva said, taken aback.

They wrinkled their nose and shook their head. "A real party. This is just a lowbrow get together with watered down beer and finger foods. I'll take you to the real thing" They inspected their sharp nails, then raised an eyebrow and stared at her, scrutinizing. "Unless . . .you rather go home or find your date?"

Not since she was 13 trying to impress older girls from school had she ever caved to peer pressure. No, this wasn't peer pressure. Double Trouble was just being polite, not challenging, and it wasn't even that late, and her date was probably trying to crawl up the ass of some producer downstairs. He wouldn't miss her at all.

"I'll only be ten minutes," Eva promised, rising from the bed. 

***

Double Trouble watched the door closed behind Eva's shapely figure and counted silently to ten seconds before rising from the bed. Moving nude as the day they were hatched and quietly as a shadow, they went to the closet and opened the double doors. A row of suit jackets was displayed, and after going through the pockets of each one, they found a card with the lettering VIP in bold font across it. 

Dressing, they slipped the card into a hidden pocket and waited patiently for Eva to finished showering. The human came out clean, her dress back in place, and makeup touched up. It was both sexy and adorable how Eva looked hopefully at them for approval, especially since she was unconsciously doing it. 

They took her hand and kissed her firmly before she had a chance to realize what she was doing. "You look beautiful and scrumptious in that dress. I already called a cab to pick us up down the street. Let's slip out quietly, so your date doesn't notice."

Eva gave them a foxy grin and squeezed their hand. "Unless you shapeshift into a producer, he won't notice us leaving together.”


	3. Chapter 3

One of the wonderful things about entering into a new relationship was the exploration of each other. Everything was so new and exciting to explore and discover, and Double Trouble was exotic and gave off an air of eroticism and hedonism. 

She couldn’t keep her hands to herself, and neither could they. Eva and Double Trouble pressed in the center against each other, cuddling and touching. Eva couldn’t get enough of the pristine green skin. She’d never given much thought to the color green before, but she could see why it was used to symbolize life and energy. Double Trouble had it in spades.

That tail was everywhere like an extra limb. Coiled around her leg, brushing her hips, twisted around her arm, and sometimes around her waist. It was erotic not to know where it was going to turn up and feel its pressure against her skin. 

“Tell me about the party,” Eva breathed into Double Trouble’s long ear. “Who’s throwing it?”

“Some wealthy son of a politician,” Double Trouble purred, their hand toying with the edge of Eva’s skirt. “You know the sort. They’re set for life because of Daddy’s bank account and may never have to work a day in their life. So they spend their days and nights on sex, drugs, and drinking.”

“Yeah, I’ve had my fair share of them,” Eva said, pressing their hand against her thigh. “I actually dated a few. One even proposed to me.”

“Oh? Do tell,” Double Trouble propped their chin on the back of one hand and gave her a toothy grin.

“Not much to tell. The asshole said he loved me until his parents threatened to disown him, and he ghosted me.”

“Oh, sorry to hear that, darling.” Double Trouble actually appeared sympathetic, but there were a gleam in their eyes that hinted they already knew the story.

“Don’t be. I was more in love with his bank account,” Eva said, smirking. “Kiss me and make me forget?”

If the cab hadn’t arrived at their destination so quickly, they would have given the driver quite a show. The building was building was on an artificial cliff that overlooked the ocean. That water was black with the glossy glow of the moon making it shimmering like wet ink. A multitude of cars were parked along the driveway and people decked out in all sorts of apparel were coming and going. Eva recognized a few actors and celebrities of renown and infamous reputations. 

“What the name of the guy throwing the party?” Eva asked, taking Double Trouble’s arm as they walked together towards the house.

“Oh, just a Max Griffin,” Double Trouble replied. 

Eva paused for a moment. That name sounded oddly familiar. It was name she recognized from any of her social circles, but it did carry weight with it. “Is his father Max Griffin Sr? The man running for governor next year?”

“The very one,” Double Trouble beamed at her. 

That had to be what she was thinking about, but . . . no, there was something else about the name that kept ringing a bell. She was so deep in thought about it that she barely notice Double Trouble shifting and molding. Their arm grew thicker, stronger and they drew almost a foot taller. She looked up to see the host of the afterparty smiling down at her. 

“They won’t recognize you if you look like someone else,” Eva said blankly.

“I wasn’t invited, but he was,” Double Trouble thumbed their chest.

Their appearance were of a dark haired man with a chin strap beard and pale blue eyes. He was wearing a white silk shirt with dark velvet pants that tucked into soft leather boots in a semblance of a pirate to Eva’s eyes. But she had to admit the host pulled it off with a sexy charm, even more so now that Double Trouble was behind the helm of this appearance. 

The bouncer at the door barely blinked when Double Trouble presented the VIP invitation and with scarcely a glance at Eva waved them through. The glass doors opened up in a parlor that pulsed with life and lights. Strobe lights flashed recycling through various colors and people were almost shoulder to shoulder dancing. 

Eva held onto Double Trouble who used the host’s larger body to make a path for them to the bar. A harassed bartender zipped from side to side taking orders and serving drinks. There were two free stools they squeezed in to get. By the time, Double Trouble abandoned the charade and reverted to their normal green appearance. 

Eva ordered a Sex on the Beach while Double Trouble requested a Green Screwdriver. When they finished their drinks, they went dancing. 

The music was slow, but with a heavy beat that pulsed like a heart. Eva felt the heat of bodies of other dangers, but Double Trouble’s skin burned hottest. Her arms slid around their waist, keeping her body flushed with theirs. There was pleasant pressure between her thighs from when they pressed a leg between hers. 

“Isn’t there a . . . bedroom or a closet we can sneak into?” Eva whispered, curling her arms around their shoulders.

“Well, aren’t you a thirsty kitten?” Double Trouble said with an amused arch of an eyebrow. “Sorry, darling, knowing how this place is, all the rooms and closets and the backseats in the garage are already occupied.”

“Oh?” There was cunning smile etched across their face and Eva knew they had something up their sleeve. “Then where?” 

They kissed her brow and the tip of her nose. “Patience, dear, it’ll be a surprise.”

After dancing a few rounds, they went to a lounge for more drinks. They shared a table and were occasionally joined by others. One was an agent seeking to recruit fresh blood to what he called a modeling agency, but Double Trouble called him out. “Unless we’re going to advertise the lastest sex positions, I think your studio is nothing more than shooting porn in your mother’s basement.”

The man flustered and hurried away. Eva felt sorry for any girl or femme he convinces to sign on with him. Those studios were only cash grabs at the expense of the stars and could ruin someone’s reputation even years later.

However, they did get a few welcomed visitors. There were a few people Double Trouble recognized and kissed cheeks with. A finger of jealousy poked Eva’s heart, but she pushed it away. She wasn’t the sort to get jealous, she’d just find someone else or better.

However, she wanted Double Trouble and no one else. It was odd to be so fixated on a person like this, even if they were green and a tendency to change their shape. However, there was something about them that stoked a fire in her that she hadn’t felt in years and she was enjoying every second of it. 

She laid a hand on Double Trouble’s knee, her fingers stroking the leather. Double Trouble pressed her hand up and down along their inner thigh. “We’ll have plenty of fun later.”

Eva learned that Double Trouble enjoyed being the center of attention. It had to be an actor’s thing. Being up on stage and having an audience of hundreds watching you . . .one would have to find that alluring to be willing to do that every night. People came to their table to chat, flirt, and buy them drinks. More than once, Eva feared that Double Trouble would leave her to accept an offer of a dance, but the shapeshifter stayed with her, turning down flirtatious with complimentary wit and sass for those who came on too strong. 

Eva took this time to reassess herself. It was like she was a besotted school girl on a date with the hottest catch at school. She hung onto their every word and kept watching them, mesmerized by their every action, wanting, needing, to continually touch them, and paranoid that someone was going to take them away. She wasn’t usually like this around anyone before. This possessive need for someone, such burning lust. If Double Trouble wanted to fuck on the table in the middle of this crowd, then Eva would be all for it.

“How long have you been with the troupe?” Eva asked when there was a lull in the visits from admirers or sycophants.

“Not long,” Double Trouble said nursing from their second cosmos. “Perhaps about six weeks, give or take. Two of their actors got into some trouble and I offered to take over the roles.”

“Do you do such risque roles?” Eva asked, thinking back to the play and how their performance aroused her.

“Darling, I can do any role,” Double Trouble purred, shifting into the male actor from the play. “Anything from an extra to the leading role. I always capture the spotlight.”

Eva believed that Double Trouble could make a vase look sexy, but her curiosity was piqued. “You can change into anyone? Like any size?”

“Well, there are limitations,” Double Trouble cast their now blue eyes to the side. Likely disliking admitting any fallings. “I can shift into someone about about nine feet tall and I can’t become anyone smaller than a toddler. I stood in when little Tammy Carter had a sniff fit over chocolate pastries during shooting.”

“The child star from old show, Family Outings?” Eva said, surprised. “But she’s in her forties now.”

“Yeah, after that stint in porn,” Double Trouble murmured shifting back into their true self. “It’s a shame what the entertainment industry do to children.”

They didn’t seem old. There wasn’t a wrinkle or any sign of aging in their appearance, but there was something that breathed of long experience. Eva stroked the back of their hand, her hand lacing with their fingers. “How long have you been an actor?”

“A long, long time, honey,” Double Trouble said, drawing Eva close. “And I loved every second of it.”

***

“Lorenzo said I could come up.”

A large man with tattooed arms eyed the both of them with critical dark darks. “Lorenzo? Did he ask about me?” It wasn’t spoken in an inquisitive nature, but more bored than any show any interest in the answer.

Double Trouble twirled a braid around a manicure finger. They had shifted into a girl with golden hair piled into braided loops and bright green eyes. “Lorenzo said you fucked the bride’s sister at your cousin’s wedding.”

What kind of passcode was that? Eva watched the bouncer’s eyes switched between then and then nodded. “Alright, you can go on up.”

He stood aside, granting them access to stairs leading to the second floor. Holding Eva’s hand, Double Trouble led her up the stairs to a dimly lit floor. It took her eyes a moment to adjust, but the walls were lit only by red Christmas lights stapled to the walls. Sitting on a chair, around the corner from the stairs was a topless woman holding a fishbowl full of room keys.

She grinned when she saw them. The fishbowl was tucked between firm breasts and she held out a key to Double Trouble. “Here you are. The rooms are soundproof so feel free to go wild.”

“Thank you, Darling,” Double Trouble said as they kissed her on the cheek and took the key. It had a large yellow tag with the number 7 written in sharpie. 

Eva had been to parties like these before where people went into random rooms with sexy surprises inside. But usually, it involved drawing a key from a hat or bowl . . .not have it handed to you. 

Oh, well, it wasn’t worth overthinking. She was about to have some fun with Double Trouble. Maybe they paid ahead to ensure they got a specific room. Room 7 was at the end of the hall, past doors that held the sounds of sex on the other side. Double Trouble walked with a bit of a skip, almost humming in anticipation and it made Eva all the more excited for whatever was behind door 7.

After a few jingles of the key, it twisted in knob and the door swung open to a darkened room. The only light was a single neon bulb casting a bluish glow across the bed in the center of the room. Eva swallowed when she took it what was on the bed, panting and waiting.

There weren’t too many Galra on Earth, but one recognize them when seen. Tall, long limbs, and purple fur or skin humanoids. Being a natural warrior race gave them above par strength and natural weapons such as sharp teeth and claws. The Galra on the four poster bed had his wrists bound to the bedposts and a black blindfold covered his eyes. 

Eva ran a tongue across her upper lip as she stared at the fully erect member, standing at attention between his legs. Long, speartipped, and weeping as if pleading for attention, pearly droplets dripping along the shaft making the ridges gleam. 

“Like him?” Double Trouble purred, dropping the gold hair girl’s image. They were leaning against her, and Eva slid an arm around their waist. 

“Yes, I like him,” Eva whispered back, then pressed her lips to their mouth in a long, hungry kiss. 

A throaty moan drew their attention back to the bound Galra. It was a desperate little plea, like dog whining for a treat. The kiss ended, but Eva kept her face close to Double Trouble’s, breathing in their flowery scent. “How long do we have the room?”

“Until we leave it, darling,” Double Trouble said, drawing the tips of their fingers down Eva’s arm, sending shivers across her skin. “Go ahead. Do what you like, I’ll watch and join in a bit.”

The erection was so swollen, it was magenta, and a pre-cum was beading on the tip. Eva’s mouth felt tight with desire and she crawled onto the bed, kicking off her heels as she crawled between the long purple legs. He gasped when she stroked the surface, fingertips tracing the ridges. Her breath tickled the tip and he squirmed, heels digging on the sheets as hips lifted upward, seeking.

She tilted it into her mouth, her tongue swirling the tip, tasting the salt of the pre-cum. The Galra’s mouth opened in a long sigh, his head leaning back on the pillow as he was finally granted pleasure. Encouraged, Eva took him in deeper, and deeper, just short of triggering her gag reflex. It was hard to bob her head without catching her teeth on the ridges, but she found an angle where her teeth couldn’t hurt him and she moved slowly with care.

“Go faster, honey,” a voice purred into her ear. “I want to see his orgasm face.”

Eva raised her face, cheeks pink, and peered into the shifter’s face. They were sitting at the edge of the bed, a finger drawing circles on the Galra’s inner thigh. They had undressed from the waist down, exposing that beautiful green silken skin that Eva adored. 

“Help me?” Eva said sweetly. 

“Certainly,” Double Trouble said, bending down. 

With their long tongue teasing the swollen globes at the base and Eva’s ministrations, it wasn’t tongue before the Galra moaned, arching his back. Hot cum spurted into her mouth and across her tongue, thick and salty, and she swallowed it and let the member fall from her lips. It was becoming flaccid, spent for now, and she sat up, more aroused than she was when she stepped into the room. 

The tip of a tail stroked her thigh, inching up her skirt. Without a word or thought, Eva began undressing, tossing her dress, bra, and panties onto the floor. As she pushed the black stockings down her thigh, Double Trouble stopped her. “No, no, sex kitten, leave those on.”

They had already striped down, their body bend in a serpentine arc across the Galra, their hand stroking his cheek and pressing their lips to his mouth. The kiss was light and short, but it was enough to spark a little jealousy on Eva’s part. Then Double Trouble whispered into the Galra’s wide cat eat that twitched against their lips. 

“If you make us cum, we’ll untie you and let you do whatever you wish to us,” Double Trouble promised, drawing a hand down the furry chest. “Think you’re up to it?”

A dark purple tongue traced sharp incisors as he nodded. Double Trouble kissed their ear and leered at Eva. “You first, dear.”

The Galra was already getting hard again and Eva straddled his hips, stroking him, encouraging it back to its full length. Double Trouble knelt behind her, pressing their naked against her backside, nibbling the edge of the shoulder and fondling her breasts. Eva leaned against them, raised to curl around their head and neck, turning her head to kiss them.

A soft hand stroked her stomach, touching the apex of her thighs before grasping the erection and guiding it inside her. Her breasts rose as the spear head parted her flesh, filling her slowly. Each ridge catching the tenderest part of her sex in short little tugs. 

Double Trouble rocked with her a few times as she adjusted to the girth reaching up inside her. Their lips locked together, Eva pressing a hand to Double Trouble’s cheek and their mouth shifted against her mouth. Then there was another Galra, male and aroused, at her back.

“Wha . . .?” Eva said. “What are you doing?”

This form had a deep, raspy voice. “Ever been . . .double penetrated?”

“Yes,” Eva replied, her body squeezing the member inside as she quivered in delight. 

She leaned forward, splaying across the Galra’s body. Cool oil drizzled between her buttocks and rolled down the shaft partially inside her. With her ear against the chest, she listened to the Galra panting, his heart a gentle thunder. It lulled her to relaxed as Double Trouble spread her opened and eased inside her. 

“God. . .f-fuck,” Eva sighed, her body felt full. The Galra beneath her moaned as her body tightened around him. 

“Alright there, lover?” Double Trouble inquired in a breathy voice. “I can be something smaller if it helps.”

“No, no, this is good . . .I just need a minute.”

Hands cupped her breasts and kneaded them until she was ready. Then her body wasn’t hers, she was just along for the wonderful ride. She focused on keeping herself relaxed and opened, as the pleasure built to a mind numbing orgasm - orgasms as one shortly followed after the other. The pleasure was so heightened that it border lined with pain. 

Damn, I am going to be sore in the morning, a nagging voice commented just moments before the Galra beneath made a strangled nose and came inside of her. Double Trouble moaned, fingers twitching from where they grasped Eva’s hips and a nice hot explosion spilled deep inside her ass. But right now, I really don’t give a damn.

***

Double Trouble shifted, reaching a long arm to undo the Galra’s bindings. He twisted his greed wrists before rubbing them, yawning like a sleepy cat before curling his arms around Eva who lay panting on his torso. His eyes met Double Trouble’s over the dark hair and his head made a slight motion towards a coat hanging on a chair in the corner. 

Leaning forward, Double Trouble pressed their lips to Eva’s ear. “I’ll be back in a bit, lover.”

Eva responded in a low moan. 

“I’m sure he’ll keep you entertained until I return.”

Double Trouble dressed themselves and lifted the coat from the chair. There was a solid weight in the pocket which Double Trouble held carefully. There was a low moan and with a backward glance, they saw Eva arching her back, her fingers ensnared in the Galra’s hair as he burrowed his face between her thighs. 

Such a thirsty kitten, they thought as they quietly closed the door. 

They walked with a long stride, shifting and molding into a female shape. This one was a tall, leggy with blonde curls cascading down the shoulders. The high heels left neat tidy pricks in the carpet as they went down the hall.

Two large men who couldn’t be anything other than security, stood sentinel before a set of stairs leading to the third level. Their eyes drank in the leggy blonde’s appearance as she approached them with a slight sway in the hips. Tugging the coat around her body, in sign there was nothing beneath the cloth. 

“Mr. Griffin send for you, hon?” One of the men said with a leer revealing gold cap teeth.

Full red lips spread into a flirtatious smile. “Why else would I come?”

“Go on up, sweetheart. Mr. Griffin loves blondes.” The second man motioned for her to go on up.

“And how,” Double Trouble replied sashaying up the stairs. 

The third level was warmer than the lower levels, almost hot enough for a sauna and the air was thick cigarettes and other narcotics. Despite the heat, the coat was hugged all the tighter and a hand reached into the pocket for the solid weight. 

The halls were empty, no souls wondered and all doors were closed and locked. There was a master bedroom loomed ahead, the door painted scarlet. After listening at the door, Double Trouble shifted to their true form and withdrew the gun from the pocket and screwed on the silencer. Listening once more, they opened the door to see a king size bed with three sprawl figures. 

On either side was nude slim blonde women and in the center was a young man with dark wearing black boxers. As Double Trouble approached the bed and took aim, the man woke up and stared at them with goggled eyes. 

“Who . . .what?” 

“Cynthia’s father sends his regards,” Double Trouble gave him a toothy grinned, jagged teeth gleaming in the low light. 

“Wait . . .”

The gun with off twice. Once in the head and once in the heart. Max Griffin slumped back onto the bed, his blood misting the white wall and sheets. One of the blondes shifted when the blood dotted her shoulder, but she only went back to sleep. 

Double Trouble tossed the gun into potted planet and left the room. They shifted into another blonde, this one with a pixie cut and an impish grin. The bouncers thought nothing of allowing her to depart with only a few teasing remarks. 

When they made it back to room 7, Eva was curled sleeping on the bed with the Galra sitting on the bed wearing pants and smoking a cigarette. Upon seeing Double Trouble, he rose, pulling on a shirt, juggling his cigarette between two hands. Grabbing his boots, he handed his cigarette to Double Trouble who tucked it between their lips. 

“I’m gone. Pleasure working with you,” he said with a wink. 

Double Trouble took a drag on the cigarette and brushed Eva’s hair out of her face. “Wake up, lover, it’s time to leave.”

“Mmmhmmm?” Eva blearily opened her eyes, a lopsided grin that spoke of the warm afterglow she was enjoying. “Already? Where did he go?”

“He had things to do,” Double Trouble said giving her a gentle prod to get up. “Come now, get dressed.”

They collected Eva’s dress and underwear from the floor and helped her dress. As they pulled Eva’s dress over her head, they said in a casual manner. “By the way, I need a place to crash for tonight.”

“Then come to my place,” Eva yawned. “There’s plenty of room.”

Double Trouble kissed her on the lips. “Thank you, lover. You’re a gem.”


	4. Chapter 4

Double Trouble had taken on the form of a broad shoulder man who looked like his profession was either bodybuilding or wrestling. The shirt was stretched across a broad chest that felt as hard as a brick wall, and arms were thicker than Eva's legs, and he was tall enough that she was experiencing some vertigo.

"You're going to have to walk when we get outside, darling," Double Trouble whispered in a gravel voice.

"But I'm comfortable right here," Eva said, leaning into the hard wall of muscle and still smelling Double Trouble's delectable scent, which mingled with the salt of sex. 

"Ah, but we don't want people thinking I'm kidnapping a drunk girl," Double Trouble gently chided her.

This spurred Eva into shifting from their arms and onto her own feet with their hands to steady her. "Since you put it that way."

They walked hand in hand towards the parking lot where several cabs and ubers were waiting. They sidled into the back of one, and Eva gave her address as she leaned against Double Trouble's body, her cheek pressed against the silky shoulder. 

"I'm going to fall asleep here," Eva sighed. "Wake me when we get there."

"Sure, lover." A hand rested on the back of her neck, which sent a pleasurable thrill through her body. 

She rested a hand on Double Trouble's knee, wanting the physical contact without making it too sexual. It was gentle caresses for the rest of the trip, and Eva dozed off with her head on their shoulder. She didn't awake until a gentle touch on her face drew her from a warm lull.

"We're here, lover," a smooth voice crooned into her ear. 

Eva stumbled out of the car, shoes in hand and purse hanging off her shoulder. Her feet were aching, and the hard concrete wasn't doing them any favors. However, she didn't think her ankles would appreciate walking in heels, even if it was to her apartment.

Double Trouble gave her support as she led the way through the lobby, where the doorman waved her through and headed for the elevator. Double Trouble's tail curled around her waist, affectionate and secure. When the elevator doors closed, they pushed Eva into a corner, taking her mouth with theirs. Her shoes were hooked precariously over two fingers at her side. 

"Here?" Eva whispered as hands lifted her skirt above her waist.

"I can't have your last memory of sex tonight be with anyone else, but me, lover." 

It was the early morning hours; no one would interrupt them. Eva raised her leg, hooking it over their hip. With her head raised, she sighed as Double Trouble took her to incredible heights of pleasure and arousal. Fingers teased into their blonde scalp, pressing their face into her throat. Sharp teeth pricked at the soft skin there and Eva gasped, leaning her full weight into the corner. When it was over, Eva tugged her skirt down and picked up her shoes. Double Trouble adjusted their clothing back into place. They left the elevator holding hands with Eva leading the way to the elevator. 

It took several tries to insert the key into the lock. She was so tired her vision was blurry and her hand unsteady. When the door finally opened, her cat, Mimi, meowed at the door, either demanding attention or food. Eva could never tell which with her. 

"Cute kitty," Double Trouble commented. "Is she friendly?"

"Yes, but be careful. Once she likes you, she'll never leave you alone." Being in familiar surroundings gave her a boost of energy. As much as the bed called to her, she didn't feel comfortable sleeping until she bathed. "I'm going to take a shower. You're welcome to join me . . ."

Soft lips and sharp teeth played with her ear. "Which way, lover?"

The overhead shower rained on them as their bodies pressed together. Green and olive skin slid against each other with arms enfolding one to the other. Eva couldn't stop herself, couldn't bring herself to focus on anything other than their body. They washed each other, using the means of bathing to caress each other thoroughly. 

Toweling herself dry, Eva lazily tugged on a pair of underwear and t-shirt she liked sleeping in. Double Trouble helped themselves to a black nightie tucked away in the back of her closet. It had been a gift from an ex-boyfriend who never got the chance to see her in it because he was such an asshole at their dinner date. 

The sheets whispered as she sank onto the queen size bed. The blankets were of 1000 count Egyptian cotton that felt like cool cream on her skin. Stretching out, she sighed as every sore muscle, especially her feet, relaxed in the familiarity of her bed. Double Trouble curled up beside her, laying an arm across her waist, and Eva embraced them, inhaling their scent deeply. It was of her favorite soap and shampoo, but their flowery fragrance was still there. 

Eva closed her eyes, and just like, she was in a deep, exhausted sleep. Hours past and she woke up to a persistent buzzing above her head. It was her phone above her pillow, as was her habit to plug there to charge overnight and to wake her if she should get any calls. There was a weight pinning her arm, and a gold eye looked back at her, reminding her of the night's events. 

Kissing Double Trouble's foreheads as means of apology, she checked the phone, squinting against the screen's glow until her eyes adjusted to read the name. It had been her date, the one she had left in favor of Double Trouble. Without a second thought, she switched it to ignore and replaced the phone above her head. Did it take him this long to notice she was gone?

Going back to sleep, she drew Double Trouble closer, enjoying the weight of their body against hers. Dozing off, she was drawn into a deeper sleep, which was disturbed when her phone buzzed again. It must have been hours later as the room was dimly lit from the morning sky outside. A hand passed across her stomach, and a warm mouth pressed against hers. Returning Double Trouble's kiss, she grabbed her phone again. 

It was work emailing her schedule. It could wait until later. Right now, she had a beautiful green skin shifter in her bed. Her shirt and panties were tossed to the floor, shortly followed by the nightie. Breasts rocked slightly, as her open legs tented the sheets above Double Trouble's waist. Hands loosely clutched at the pillows above her head as her tongue tasted their mouth, taking pleasure in the soft sighs of pleasure between them. 

And just as she was about to climax, the phone buzzed again. 

"Shit," Eva hissed, reaching for her phone blindly, but not wanting to move out of position.

Double Trouble found the phone first and glanced at the screen. "It's your mother."

"Ignore," Eva said, rolling her eyes. "Better yet, hang up."

"Oh, ouch," Double Trouble replied, leaning forward, their face inches from hers. "You sure? Might be a problem back home?"

"Then it's her problem," Eva muttered. "Hang it up."

An hour later found them almost slumbering together to rest and wake up to eat breakfast or have sex again. It was midmorning when the phone yet again began buzzing. Eva's head reclined back, Double Trouble's lips on her neck. 

"Ignore it," Double Trouble whispered, sharp teeth brushing the tender flesh beneath her jaw. "You're not going to answer it."

Believing that they had the right idea, Eva closed her eyes, sighing. Yet it was an age-old habit to check her phone whenever it chirps or buzzed at her. "You look. What's the name?"

A long tongue tickled her ear, and the pillow shifted as Double Trouble collected her phone. "Bridget Walsh . . ."

Within seconds, Eva had taken the phone from Double Trouble's hand and was sitting up with the blanket covering her chest as she answered. From behind her, the shifter gave her an incredulous look before yawning widely, showing off each jagged tooth.

"Bridget? Hey?"

"Eva, are you up? It's almost 10:00."

"I had a late night," Eva said. "What about you? Are you okay?"

"Oh, everything is fine. Connor's school is having a play next week, and he wanted to know if his Aunt Evie would be there."

"When is it? I'll check my schedule."

As she pulled up the email containing her schedule, she swatted at a tail crawling up her leg and shot Double Trouble a look. She mouthed, I'm on the phone.

Rolling their eyes, Double Trouble rose from the bed and walked away naked towards the bathroom. The sway of their tail drew Eva's eye for a moment before she focused on what she was doing.

"Next week . . .that's my Mom's wedding anniversary dinner."

"Oh, I see. He'll understand . . ."

"No, he won't. He's six years old. Tell him I'll be there. It's just one of Mom and step-fuck's dinner parties, which they have a dozen a month. They'll probably be happier without me there."

"Oh, okay, well, Connor will be thrilled. He's been trying on his costume, and I took a video. I'll send it in a few minutes."

"Sure, can't wait to see it." 

She spent a few more minutes speaking with Bridget. Her husband, Devin, had landed a job as a contractor recently, and they had just moved into a nice neighborhood that was still in Connor's school district. The boy had been worried he'd have to leave his friends, and both Bridget and Eva had assured him that moving doesn't mean changing schools.

When she finally hung up with Bridget, she set the phone down and rubbed her face. God, she hadn't had so much sex in one night in ages. Not since she was a teenager rebelling against her mother by becoming the school slut. She had a list of sexual partners as long as her arm, but none of them had ever drawn her ardor like Double Trouble. There was something insatiable about them that she couldn't get enough of it, and it wasn't just the shifting, though that was quite fun. Energy radiated from them that Eva drank like an abundant drug. 

The shower was running in the bathroom. Steam blew across her skin as she padded across the tile towards the distorted green figure behind the shower door. Long wet blonde hair clung to trim green shoulders, which Eva kissed as she joined them under the rush of water. She hugged them from behind, flushing her body against theirs.

"I didn't mean to chase you out of the bedroom," Eva said.

"You didn't, lover," Double Trouble said, leaning into her hug. "I'm not one to intrude on a family moment. Was that your sister?"

"Ah, she might as well be," Eva replied, brushing wet blonde hair out of the way to press her mouth to a shoulder. "She's closer to me than my own family."

"Closer?" Double Trouble quirked an eyebrow. 

"It's not like that," Eva said quickly. "We've known each other since we were kids. Do you want anything to eat? I can cook something, or I could order something. Everything is open by now."

"Up to you, lover." 

***

While Eva ordered takeout, Double Trouble reclined on the couch, legs crossed at the ankle on the ottoman, and switched on the television. Eva's nightie was comfortable and very much to their tastes. Later, they would make it a point to go through her closet and see what other goodies she had. 

They flipped through the channel and paused when a news report came up. A man with a nice haircut began talking about Max Griffin, found murdered by two gunshots. The police were currently investigating and aren't releasing any further details. 

Max Griffin was also at the center of a scandal after several women have forward with accusations that Mr. Griffin had drugged and assaulted them. One of the accusers, a Cynthia Cross, committed suicide after the case against Griffin was dismissed. Cynthia Cross left behind a grieving father, an oil tycoon who paid handsomely to have his daughter avenged. 

Double Trouble changed the channel and checked their phone. Sure enough, the payment had just been wired into an overseas account shortly after the news ran the report. Changing the channel, they glanced towards the kitchen where Eva had finished ordering.

"Do you want to go out tonight?" They twirled a damp twine of hair around a finger as they looked appreciatively at Eva.

"It's a bit early to be making plans for tonight," Eva commented. "It's not even lunchtime yet."

"I recently came into some money," Double Trouble continued, purring at Eva. "And it's burning a hole in my bank account. There's this high-class French restaurant I've needed an excuse to visit and a director I'm fond has sent me tickets to one of his shows. It'll be subpar since I'm not starring in it, but lesser actors need to eat."

There was a slight pause before a smile spread across Eva's lips. "Are you asking me out on a date?"

"Am I?" Double Trouble replied, leaning their chin onto a curled hand propped on the back of the couch. "It's just two consensual adults going to dinner and a show together."

Eva sank onto the couch, leaning into Double Trouble. "I'll clear my schedule."


End file.
